injusticefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Artemis Thorson/My Honest Thoughts on Each Character
Superman: Pretty great character, I love his gameplay, as well as his costumes, plus his super is awesome. I really enjoy playing as Superman, but fighting him can be a pain sometimes, but other than that, great character. Wonder Woman: Also a pretty good character. She's not my favorite, but I do good when I play as her. I mainly enjoy using her sword and shield rather than the lasso, and I love her super. Her New 52 costume is definitely my favorite. Batman: Surprisingly, I'm not a huge fan of Batman. I like him and all, I just don't love his gameplay, and his super proves extremely easy to escape, which gets annoying. But he's still a fun character, but definitely doesn't make it into my top 10. Flash: Great character, I really love to play as the Flash. His moves are great, his character trait is extremely helpful, but unfortunately, he is in the group of people whose supers annoy me on the Watchtower. Other than that, great character, his New 52 costume is my favorite. Harley Quinn: She's okay. I haven't played as her much, and I don't plan to. Her gameplay isn't as fun as the Joker's, but I'm still glad she's in the game. Her costumes are great, but I'm still waiting for that classic costume to be revealed... Solomon Grundy: Also an alright character. He's a little slow, but his moves are good, I like them. He's not one of my mains or favorites, but I definitely like him better than some other characters. His Boss Grundy costume is awesome. Cyborg: Not very fun to play as. He isn't a boring character at all, I just don't love him. His trait sucks, but other than that his moves are alright. But his Regime costume, definitely my favorite costume in the whole game. Nightwing: Love Nightwing, he's so fun to play as. I prefer his bow staff to his escrima sticks, but both were easy to get used to and I'm really great with Nightwing. I love his role in the story and his alternate Regime costume. Catwoman: She's actually pretty fun to play as. I wasn't excited for her, but I liked her in the app, so I gave her a shot and I'm glad I did. She's very fun to play as and her moves are great. I also really like her Regime costume. Green Arrow: He's alright. At first he was one of my mains, but I've discovered I'm much better with other characters. I like playing as him, and I'm really good with him, but he isn't one of my favorites. Deathstroke: MOST SPAMMABLE CHARACTER EVER! But aside from that he's alright. I don't love him, and I'm not great with him, I'm neutral on my opinion of Deathstroke. Green Lantern: Great character, love playing as him. His moves are amazing, and his awesomeness is only matched by his awesome Regime costume, I'm still pissed about the Yellow Lantern costume though since my stupid Xbox won't let me play online. One day, one day... Joker: He's alright. Like I said, he's better than Harley, but not by much. He's a pain to fight against, even moreso than Superman, and even less fun to play as. I wasn't a huge fan of him in MK vs DC and I'm not now. Lex Luthor: I hate playing as Luthor. He's an okay character, and I understand why he is in the story, but I just dislike his moves, but his Regime costume is great. Bane: I also dislike playing as Bane. He's not a pain to fight, but he's a pain to play as. He hardly has any combos and they're all similar. He easily could have been replaced with another Batman villain and the storyline still would have made complete sense, such as Poison Ivy or Killer Croc. Shazam: Shazam looked pretty fun to play as, and he was. I don't love him, but I definitely don't hate him. I'm pretty good with him, and he was a great character to include. I personally like his default better than his alternate, but it's a close call. Aquaman: Words cannot describe Aquaman's awesomeness. That is all. Sinestro: I love playing as Sinestro, his moves are funner than Green Lantern's, and they send a chill through my spine every time, plus his Regime costume is awesome. He fits good into the storyline. I was against him at first, but now he's one of my favorite character's. Hawkgirl: I was really excited for Hawkgirl, but I was disappointed when I first played as her. All I saw was "Mace this", "Mace that". She doesn't have many possibilities for moves, but I'm glad she was included. She was good fit into the storyline, she has great costumes, but her moves aren't very exciting. Doomsday: Doomsday's awesome, I love playing as him. Like Bane, he doesn't have many combos, but his gameplay is soooo much better than Bane. Raven: I hate Raven. Her gameplay is not fun, her voice sucks, she looks ugly, and easily could have been replaced with Zatanna and the storyline still would have made perfect sense, and Zatanna would have been much, MUCH more fun to play as. Black Adam: I was against him at first, then I was for him, but now I'm against him again. He's not a bad character, he's just not very fun, and I'm not great with him. Shazam is more fun than him, and he could have been replaced with someone else, and the storyline still probably would have been fine. Killer Frost: I love Killer Frost, she has great moves, great super, and great costumes. I also love that she has the same voice actress from JLU. Ares: Ares is awesome. Much like Aquaman, his awesomeness can't be described in words, but I'll try my best. His moves are fun, I love the swords and the axes, and his super, oh his super, where do I begin?? It's the best effing super in the game, that's all I can say. And his outro gives me shivers, it's that awesome. Category:Blog posts